royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blondie Lockes
'Blondie Lockes '''is a major supporting character in the Ever After High franchise series, and she plays a large role in Ever After High by being its MirrorCast host, with the show of "Just Right". Blondie, unlike her fairytale self, finds bears extremely adorable. This is a negative side in her fairytale as she is going to have to be chased out of a house by bears. Blondie is a slightly conflicted Royal, also with her undetermined royal status. Personality Blondie Lockes is something of a perfectionist, always looking for something "just right." She is Ever After High's authority on gossip and the go-to-girl for news. She even produces and stars in a news MirrorCast, ''Just Right. Blondie sides with the Royals, although she has some insecurities about her destiny and her royal status. Appearance Blondie has a fair complexion, bright blue eyes and curly yellow-blonde hair. Blondie prides herself having such fair hair, as "evidence" of her being royalty. Family Blondie is the daughter of Goldilocks from the story The Three Bears. It is unknown who her father is. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Blondie's name means blonde, but adding flair to it. Just like her mother, she was named after the color of her hair. Her mother's hair was described golden, and Blondie's described blonde. Friends Blondie is very friendly with most people. Apple White and Briar Beauty are her best friends. Pet Ironically, Blondie owns a baby bear named Grizz. Romance She is waiting for someone just right. Powers Blondie can unlock any door as this will come in handy in her fairytale. Outfit: Basic Blondie wears a large blue hairband with a bow and bear on it. She wears a blue and yellow dress with blue keys on her top. A bow is tied around the top part. In the middle of her top, she has three vertical buttons and a square surrounding it. On her collar and sleeves, she wears translucent ruffles. On Blondie's skirt, she has two small ballgown flaps on the top of her skirt, and a bear portrait of the family of bears in her story which are seen printed on her skirt multiple times. Blondie carries a gold, heart shaped handbag with blue handles. Outfit: Legacy Day Blondie's hair is tied into two miniature twin tails with a small blue crown on her head. She has black puffy sleeves with blue bows at the end of each sleeve. Blondie has a bear collar with a pink bowtie on it. She also has her own blue bowtie in the middle of her shirt. Unlike her basic outfit, her two ballroom flaps are now larger and yellow. Her skirt has black, yellow and blue patterns on it. Outfit: Thronecoming Trivia * Blondie Lockes bears various similarities with Spectra Vondergeist. They are both curious (and sometimes meddlesome) reporters who have to know the truth and carry a MirrorPad or iCoffin everywhere they go. * Blondie, mentioned in Facebook, doesn't enjoy her destiny because of being chased out with bears. However, she considers bears extremely adorable and the highlight of her story, not the antagonistic characters whose house gets to be raided. Gallery Blondie Lockes Card.png|Card Blondie Dancing.png|Blondie Dancing Blondie Lockes - Legacy Day.png|Blondie on Legacy Day Blondie Lockes - Apple's Tale.png|Blondie on her mirrorpad 4 Characters.png|4 Girls Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Girls